


finding someone

by nejisalive



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Moving On, Post-War, The Last- canon divergence, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejisalive/pseuds/nejisalive
Summary: Hinata learns how to move on from someone she always looked up to. With Neji and Tenten's help, they give her a day to heal herself.





	1. date

After the war, Neji and Hinata needed a heart to heart discussing Hinata’s infatuation with Naruto. It’s been two years and Neji needed to address the elephant in the room regarding Nartuo’s life and Hinata’s potential heartache.

“Hinata, please understand. I saw him with someone else.” Neji said beside her. They were staring at the training ground, cool air blowing. 

“I know.” Hinata whispered. 

Hinata was mature enough not to break down. She expected it at most. She was infatuated, but she wasn’t stupid. Naruto wasn’t the match for Hinata, that’s the simple truth. Neji genuinely wished he didn’t have to see the day Hinata gives up on love, but he’s slowly regretting ever making her reach this point. He was always against Hinata and Naruto’s relationship, but he knew he just wanted Hinata happy. If that meant Naruto, then he’ll accept. But, that isn’t the case. After the war, Neji’s almost-death was the point where he needed to discuss it with Hinata. Dying in front of them, having to see them consider him gone, and knowing that Hinata was willing to sacrifice her life for Naruto again; he didn’t want her to go through that. Naruto is a good person, someone who changes people, but he isn’t healthy for Hinata. And for Naruto, Hinata just wasn’t the one. She was never his priority before the war and now she probably won’t be.

 

It was silent. Neji couldn’t tell what it meant. What she mad? He would remember the time he asked Ayame for help with regard to Hinata dating someone he doesn’t have faith in, but this is different. He saw Naruto with someone else. He knew he had to do something, but  _ what _ . 

“Neji, will I ever find someone?” Hinata says, even softer. Neji’s heart breaks. 

“You will. Someone you deserve and someone who deserves you.” Neji puts an arm around her shoulders and she gives him a hug. 

“I’m so thankful you’re here. Don’t leave us again.” 

“I won’t. Not until the moon blows up, not until rocks come to life.” Neji smiled and rubbed her back. They stayed like that for a while until Neji stood up to prepare tea. It was going to be a quiet day, but he knew that she was going to be alright. 

 

The next day, Neji leaves in the morning to visit his team. He promised he’ll be back home for lunch, even after Hinata insisted not to rush. 11:30am, Neji was back and Tenten was beside him. Hinata greeted her when she sat with them at the table, it was pleasant.  _ ‘They make a good pair’ _ Hinata thought. She was spacing out while eating and it was mostly because she felt like she was going to be alone. Tenten glanced at Neji knowing that it’s time to leave. Neji cleaned his plate and set it in the sink for later. 

“Hinata, I have an appointment with, uh, Gai-sensei. I’ll leave you with Tenten to… enjoy?” Neji grimaced at his awkwardness and Tenten gave a cute thumbs up, it meant  _ “Just like we rehearsed!” _ . 

“We’re gonna have a girls’ day, okay?” Tenten smiled at her. 

“Oh, of course. As long as it isn’t a bother.” Hinata smiled, looking at Neji slightly shocked but mostly grateful. 

“Do you wanna bring Hanabi along? She can come!” Tenten asked

“I’ll ask he-” Hinata was cut off by Hanabi’s head peeking in the door. 

“Yes. Hinata-niisan never goes out to shop, or when she does she runs into Naruto and faints!” Hanabi proclaimed while keeping her hands on her waist.

Tenten lifted the tension of saying Naruto’s name and stood up to have the day to themselves. It was casual. Her agenda was dessert, shopping, and then the hot springs. Neji gave her some money since he asked her for this favour. It was honestly too much, Tenten was benefiting from it anyway. She plans on returning the money after the day, but as of now they head towards Amaguriama. They ate together and Hanabi was so happy to tag along. Tenten watched the two sisters, the older gentle one and the confident little one. It was really cute. With their orders in front of them, Tenten couldn’t help but notice Hinata’s little habits. She made sure Hanabi ate first, she’d tuck her hair behind her ear before taking bites, when her spoonfuls were bigger than usual she’d cover her mouth after eating, and she finished her food so quick.  _ “She really is a princess.” _ Tenten commented in her head. Hanabi was talking about all the things she had to go through in the Academy and Tenten talked about her own stories. Once they were all done eating, Hanabi was getting too comfortable around Tenten. While walking towards the shopping strip of the village, Hanabi looked at Tenten with a devilish smile. 

“So, when will you and Neji date?” Tenten coughed and blushed at the question.

“Oh no, we aren’t like that.  _ Trust me. _ We’re just really good friends.” Tenten waved a hand in front of her. Hinata scolded Hanabi for the rude question and gave Tenten an apologetic look. Tenten blushed more, seeing Hinata’s eyes and her concerned expression, she put up a peace sign to reassure her that things are alright. Passing by a little trinket shop, Hanabi saw a cute keychain of a pink shinobi. Asking her sister if she could buy it, Hinata couldn’t say no. They entered the shop and Hanabi beelined towards the keychain. Tenten found a little teal version of the keychain and snuck it with the purchases, making sure she buys it with the pink one before Hinata could bring out her wallet. Hanabi tied it to her kunai and thanked Tenten. Tenten handed the teal one to Hinata to match with Hanabi. Hinata and Tenten shared eye contact that could only be put in the words of:  _ thank you _ and  _ please don’t spoil us. _

 

At the shopping district, they were having a great time. Tenten offered to help Hinata find more clothes for the future. Tenten found a qipao that looked comfortable enough to fight in and some leggings. She fit it on and showed Hinata and Hanabi. Hinata looked at her and gave her a nod of approval while Hanabi called her pretty, but lacking something. Hanabi asked her to lean down and pulled out her buns. Tenten squeaked at it and Hinata grabbed Hanabi’s hand. Apologizing to Tenten, she handed back her hair ties and offered that she ties it up for her. Tenten could recognize what was happening; Hinata was braiding her hair. Hanabi grinned and approved. Tenten closed the changing room curtain and saw how she looked.  _ “Hey, I think I could get used to this.” _ She thought.

While changing back, Hinata was talking to Hanabi. Hinata couldn’t understand why Hanabi was acting so rude. 

“Hanabi, you’re not like this. What’s going on with you?” She asks slightly scolding. She was always like their mom. 

“Hinata, I always act like this. It just matters to you now because it’s someone who’s nice to you.” Hanabi said matter of factly, pouting at the fact she was getting scolded.

Hinata couldn’t reply. She went back to looking through the clothes racks looking for something to try on. She had hangers of a long sleeved shirt, a coat, and a pair of knee length shorts. She went to fit it on and it looked similar to her current uniform. She stepped out and had kind but fake smiles from the two. It was too… big. Tenten asked if she could pick something out for her and she agreed. Changing back into her regular clothes, Tenten scanned the racks.

“So, what do you like to wear?” Tenten asked, looking through the options.

“I normally prefer something more loose… tops don’t normally come in my size, so I just get jackets.” Hinata said 

“Oh, it’s not that you get… cold?” Tenten suddenly realized

“Well, yes, but that’s not my main reason. My team wears jackets for different reasons. Shino wears his because he’s photosensitive, Kiba’s leather jacket was a gift from his mom, and I wear one because of my… well, body.” Hinata blushes and Tenten quickly finds an outfit. 

“Let’s try something new, okay?” Tenten grinned, pushing her into the changing room. Hinata lightly nodded, but in reality had no choice. 

 

Hinata opened the curtain wearing a sleeveless top and cycling shorts. The top was a little too small for comfort and Hanabi grabbed a larger size. While Hinata was fitting it on, Tenten knew what was missing.  _ “It’s the perfect compromise” _ She proudly thought. Hinata stepped out and was worried that her outfit looked too unbalanced— the top was too big, shorts were short, and she felt a little more exposed. Tenten came back with an obi to wrap around her waist. She entered the curtain and wrapped it around her, fully aware of the proximity between them. She stepped back and knew this was it. 

“Perfect!” Tenten cheered. Hanabi was smiling, eyes sparking seeing her sister looking so mature. 

“It feels a little… too much.” Hinata said while looking at her legs and arms. 

“Nothing to worry about. Look at Ino! She wears even less and she’s killing it and everyone who hurts her!” Tenten beamed.

“But that’s Ino… she’s confident and beautiful.” Hinata replied

“You’re beautiful, aren’t you?” Tenten replied quickly, not realizing what she said. She played it off by looking at Hanabi. “Isn’t your sister beautiful?” She asked and Hanabi nodded. Hinata thanked Tenten again and changed back into her clothes. Before paying, Tenten offered to buy Hinata a new jacket that isn’t too thick.

“You look great in the new clothes, but you could still get cold.” Tenten chuckled.

“A hoe never gets cold.” Hinata said while smiling.  _ “That was stupid.” _ Hinata told herself. Tenten didn’t expect it. She slapped Hinata’s back and laughed at that. 

“Where’d you learn that?! Hinata, explain!” Tenten smiled at her sudden comment. 

“Ino always says that before winter, I thought it would be suitable for this occasion.” She smiled and Tenten wrinkled her nose trying to contain her laugh. 

_ “It’s not that funny, but she’s so cute?! Hinata? A hoe? Hinata SAYING hoe?! This is too much.” _ Tenten was enjoying her company more and more. 

 

At checkout, they bought all their new clothes (Hinata still bought the jacket, she admitted that some hoes can get cold). Hinata and Tenten were slowly getting closer to one another as they walked. While talking, Hinata let Tenten lead the conversation and she couldn’t help but notice her. They never formally hung out as just the two of them, it was always as the girls club or Tenten with Neji. Tenten was so fun and pleasant, even in her shortcomings. She was never one to beat around the bush, after working with Lee and Neji, she developed their blunt nature and direct attitude, but it seemed to fit her really well. She was also quite talkative, but Hinata liked it. She was warm, but it wasn’t like touching the sun. She was unconsciously leaning nearer and nearer Tenten that until Hanabi pulled her arm, she didn’t realize that they were inches away from each other. 

Hanabi was getting Hinata’s attention since she saw some of her friends. They were calling Hanabi to join them for some kind of mini-mission.

“Hinata, may I go? Moegi and Udon are asking me to help them find Hammy.” Hanabi asked

“Be home before it gets dark, okay? We don’t want Neji and Dad to scold you.” Hinata smiled

“Yeah yeah. Don’t get in trouble, sis!” She laughed before running towards them and cursing at Konohamaru (who isn’t there) for making Udon worry. 

 

Tenten laughed and remembered the fun she had in the Academy. She remembered trying to avoid Lee at all costs until she ended up being his teammate and best friend. She wished she had more girl friends, but her tomboy personality made her popular with the boys. Hinata then talked about how most of her Academy days were either watching Naruto or getting bullied by the shitty kids who hated anything remotely unique (such as her eyes.)

“You didn’t fight back?” Tenten asked. Hinata shook her head with a small smile. 

“I was always told never to cause a scene. So when they did that, I was letting it happen because I was too afraid. Until Naruto would save me… he saved me from them twice…” Hinata looked down at her shoes and Tenten stepped in front of her.

“Hinata, you are more than Naruto. You are more than your crush on Naruto.” Tenten is holding her shoulders, making sure Hinata understands. 

“Yeah… I am.” Hinata blushes and tucks her hair behind her ear. 

“Let’s hurry up to the hot springs. Wash off our grime and throw it to those bullies in your past!” Tenten grinned and Hinata giggled at it. 

 

At the hot springs, Hinata and Tenten were beside each other. They were alone since it was an odd hour to arrive. Hinata was silent while Tenten was relaxing. Tenten knew that there was something on her mind, so she didn’t bring anything up until Hinata would.

“Tenten…” Hinata began and Tenten opened an eye to peek at her. 

“Yes?” 

“Why are you doing this for me?” Hinata looked down at herself, suddenly feeling so exposed. Not just physically. Tenten had a gentle smile. 

“Neji was talking to me for the past week. He told me about what he saw and before he could even react to Naruto finally making things official with ‘em, the only thing he said was  _ ‘I’m worried about Hinata’ _ .” Hinata stared at Tenten with that. “We both really care about you, he’s your cousin and I’m a friend. I can’t say for sure that I know what you’re going through, but I know how to have a good time and if that’s what I can offer to you now, then I will!” Tenten smiled again, hoping Hinata would feel her sincerity. 

“Thank you. I just, I feel like he was someone I looked up to. Of course I’d fall for someone like that, right? He was my hero…” Hinata 

“I look up to Lady Tsunade, have I fallen for her?” Tenten said.

“I guess that’s tru-” Hinata was cut off.

“Actually, maybe I have, at one point in time.” Tenten thought, pinching her chin.

“Tenten, she’s 55.” Hinata giggled

“Age is just a num- no it isn’t. Anyway! See! This is what happens when you fall for your idols! They’re a glorified version of what they are.” Tenten replied.

“Tenten… are you and Neji really not planning to date?” Hinata asks while blushing. Tenten chortles and waves a hand in front of her. 

“Oh no, he has eyes for someone else and so do I.” She laughed. Hinata frowned at that.  _ “I’m going to be alone forever.”  _ Hinata thought.

“Hey, eyes up. You’ll find someone, but it’s okay to not be with them yet. Maybe right now, the someone for you is you.”

“Yeah… You’re right.” Hinata said as Tenten lowered herself into the water. She turned around to put her weight on her arms and face the stone wall of the hot spring. 

 

Hinata looked at Tenten’s back and couldn’t help but stare. It looked soft, but also strong. She had firm and taut muscles from her weights and the muscles are defined. She sees some scars and bruises on her upper arm and torso, sharp cuts from working with weapons and daily taijutsu training. But, without even seeing it herself, she’s picturing Tenten’s face. The kind eyes and wide smile that warm her up inside. The cheeks that turn rosy and plump up when she’s thinking or annoyed. Her hair that is deceivingly long and silky against her fingertips. Hinata was considering maybe she would find someone; someone right in front of her. 

 

Tenten on the other hand was definitely sure of what was going on. Facing away from Hinata, she was so happy and giddy. She felt like a kid who received candy after a long day of preschool. She’s rewinding the closeness she had with Hinata, the little laughs she made, her flustered reaction to the new clothes. Hinata was someone she cared deeply about, she wouldn’t say admiration from afar, but she definitely knows she regrets not getting closer sooner. But today, regrets are out the window because before her crush on Hinata, she wants Hinata to take care of herself first. Seeing how she’s been smiling today, how she cracked jokes, how she allowed herself to open up; that was enough for Tenten. 

 

Leaving the hot springs, Hinata and Tenten walked back to the Hyuga residences. The sunset was beginning and Tenten could not wrap her head around how cliche it was. The sunset framing Hinata’s figure letting her glow against the light. If she were to die then and there, she would happily accept, but she won’t because she wants to live to see Hinata happiest — h appiest with herself. Tenten’s eyes softened when Hinata’s hands would brush against hers. Whether or not it was intentional, she loved it. 

In front of the gate, Hinata and Tenten were about to part ways for the day. 

“Tenten, was it wrong to have feelings for him?” Hinata asked before walking inside.

“No. Love is never wrong, it’s only wrong if it hurts you without healing.” Tenten replied.

“Does the guy you like know you like him?” 

“Not yet my time to tell ‘em.” She smiled.

“…Is it Lee? He seems like he would be very kind to you.”

“Oh god, please, no. Him and Gai are too…  _ them _ for my liking.” Tenten laughed and shooed the thoughts from her head. 

“Sorry, I won’t pry.” Hinata blushed, staring at her feet. 

“Heh, this person I like  _ is _ kind though. You don't have to worry about that! She’s one of the sweetest people I know.” Tenten reassured. She would address that fact that she slipped that she liked a girl, but it doesn’t matter. Today isn’t about her. 

“Thank you for today, Tenten. I haven’t felt this happy in a while.” Hinata smiled sweetly, making Tenten’s heart flutter for the how manyth time today.

“No problem! I’ll be around, just tell Neji you need me and I’ll be right here!” Tenten hugged her and stepped back to give her room to leave. Before Hinata would enter the gate, she leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Tenten blushed redder than normal and she couldn’t help but freeze at the affection. Hinata waved and went back inside. 

Tenten was out of sight and Hinata was arranging everything she had from their date. She folded and stored her new uniform and tied the teal keychain that matches with Hanabi on her wallet. Tenten, though, was ecstatic. Once Hinata was out of her vision, she leapt with excitement. She ran towards a certain rooftop hoping to find Neji. He was there with someone, but Tenten didn’t care. They made a deal anyway. 

 

“Neji!” She yelled and Neji’s focus went to her, sitting up from his lying position. 

“Tenten, yes? Was everything alright?” Neji replied

“She’s doing alright. Still heartbroken but healing.” She smiled softly

“And you?” 

“Fucking amazing. She kissed my cheek! Nej, she kissed my cheek!” Tenten said excitedly. Neji smiled gently at that.

“So, when will you tell her?” 

“Let her move on and be happy first. She needs time for herself.”

“Okay, but you better do it once she’s ready. You’re the only person who has my blessing.” Neji remarked saying it like a mission order, but the smirk on his face says otherwise.

“Roger that!” Tenten grinned widely and they waved to say goodbye. 


	2. warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata get's her closure after gouging the eyes out of a man who tried to steal her sister's eyes.

The following month, the fiasco of Hanabi and Toneri happened. The moon was about to blow up and Neji regretted his use of hyperbole to Hinata. Kakashi chose Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, and as per request, Hinata to go on the mission to save Hanabi and the moon. Tenten was tasked to keep civilians from trouble and from the news of potentially blowing up the moon to be under wraps, while Neji was the lookout and detector of the incoming meteor alongside Ino. It was rough. Tenten was full of anxiety. For the past month, she’s been around the Hyuga compound to spend time with Hinata, so she inevitably spent a lot of time bonding with Hanabi also. Seeing how much the sisters care about each other stung her heart when she found out Hanabi was taken by another one of those stupid god people. 

 

The moon mission was a go and Naruto and Hinata had time alone. Hinata knew she had to talk to him, but she didn’t know how. She needed this but she sure as hell didn’t want it. They were going around the abandoned village. Splitting up into teams, Sakura and Shikamaru knew that they wanted the two to be alone, for Hinata’s sake. They reached a higher peak of the buildings and Hinata breeze on her arms. It was cold. Naruto giggled a bit. 

“I’m sure it gets cold when you wear a uniform like that.” Naruto smiled.

“What do you mean? It’s just my mission gear…” Hinata felt conscious until Naruto shook his head.

“Oh sorry, if you can take it then good!” Naruto continued to lead the way.

_ “I can’t believe I fell for him” _ Hinata thought as she chuckled to herself. 

“Huh, what is it?” Naruto wondered, suddenly hearing her laugh

“It’s nothing. Don’t mind me.” She waved it off.

“Tell me! Hinata!!” Naruto wailed and Hinata laughed more

“It’s nothing, Naruto! I swear!” 

“Fine, then don’t tell me!” Naruto pouted

“That’s the plan.” Hinata teased and they found a place to drink water and eat their instant food. While eating Naruto stood up to excuse himself, but ran into some thick ass spider webs, causing him to tumble to another room and hurt his back. Hinata rushes over and grabs the ointment from her pouch. 

“Thanks for the ointment. Even back in the Chunin exams, you were there to help me.” Naruto smiles and Hinata puts the ointment back in her pouch.

“It’s-” Hanabi’s kunai falls. There was a silence between them. The playfulness was cut off reminding them of what they’re doing and the gravity of their mission. Sai peeks through the window to update them on Shikamaru’s latest findings. 

 

Night came and Sakura was on watch over the building for now. Naruto found Hinata sneaking off somewhere and he followed her. She walked towards the lake and sat on a log, staring at the reflection of the moon. Naruto took a deep breath and walked towards Hinata. 

“Hinata, you should sleep.” Naruto tells her before sitting down beside her.

“Yeah…” She doesn’t budge. 

“It’s hard, but we’ll find Hanabi and we’ll bring her back. I promise.”  

“Thank you…”

“There’s something else on your mind, isn’t there?” Naruto asks

“Naruto, you’re dating someone right?” Hinata asks, slouching and leaning against her knuckles. Naruto has never seen her like this before. 

“Yeah…” Naruto smiles at the thought. 

“What’s it like… to have found someone?”

“It’s warm. The novels that Pervy Sage wrote are a little too exaggerated. It isn’t feeling extraordinary with someone, it’s feeling so ordinary that it’s extra extra ordinary!! Do you know the feeling when we did the Lion Fist thingy? Picture that, except it  _ whooshes _ through your chest. If it hurts, it's only for a short while.” Hinata smiled and sighed. She looked up at the moon and closed her eyes.

“Naruto, I used to like you.”

“O-oh… heh, I’m sorry. I’m honoured, though.” Naruto blushed, scratching the back of his head. 

“Now after a long time of thinking, I guess I didn’t really know what I was looking for. You were always just… the guy I thought would make me happiest.” Hinata admitted.

“I’m not good enough for you, Hinata.” Naruto replied

“Naruto, you saved the world. I’m the one undeserving of you.”

“Nah, I can fight, but I’m stupid. I’m messy, irresponsible, overbearing, and a little bit of a disaster to have to match up to you.” Naruto smiled

“Naruto…” 

“And you’re caring, kind hearted, responsible, a great sister, and an even better friend.” Hinata tries to cut him off, but he just continues. “And, hey, you did say  _ used to _ . Let me be honest!” Naruto gave a goofy grin and Hinata smiled at him. A genuine smile of happiness.  

“You are a great person, Naruto. Don’t make yourself fall short. Or else I’m going to have to tell your boyfriend that you said all that!” Hinata teased

“Hinata! Noooo!” Naruto exaggerated with a laugh.

“You know, I was so worried to talk to you.”

“Huh? How come?”

“I liked you for such a long time. My heart broke when I found out you were dating someone else, but now… your happiness with him really makes my loneliness feel less despicable.” Hinata was playing with the hem of her shirt, slightly regretting the possibility that she overshared with her ex-crush. 

“Hey, you’ll find someone. I’m sure of it” Naruto put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a hug.

“Thanks… it’s just so scary to be alone. I would probably date anyone who’d want me, honestly.” Hianta laughed.

“You aren’t, and you shouldn’t! I’m here! Neji’s here! Hanabi will be here! We’re all going to get her back. We promised, I promised. And when we come back, Neji and Hanabi will approve of the person you will like!” He says proudly.

 

In the middle of laughing, the moment is ruined by the fucker who brought them there in the first place. Toneri Otsutsuki (moon god son) emerged from the sky to create a deal. He noticed that there were shinobi infiltrating his village and he thought it was best to benefit from it. Prior to that encounter, Naruto realizes that Hinata and Toneri have discussed something that led to Hinata joining him. Naruto was yelling for Hinata to not join him, but Hinata stepped foot on his wooden platform and he finds out about the plan of a marriage. Naruto, in shock, chases after them, but it’s too late. He was blasted by something that took away his chakra and Hinata watched him fall back into the ground. 

 

Toneri was explaining his family’s lineage while Hinata understood why he wanted her to marry him. It hits Hinata that once of the last things she said to Naruto could rub him off the wrong way.  _ “I wasn’t hinting about Toneri!” _ She curses to herself, but continues with her plan to get closer to the enemy. Escorted back into her room, she devised her new plan to take Toneri down and save Hanabi. Putting everything into action took time, but without Shikamaru, she couldn’t weigh how much time was left before they could blow up the moon. She snuck out of her room to the main power of the area and fought with the puppets guarding the power until she was pulled in by Toneri. Toneri keeping her captive with a chakra bind, he pushes the paralyzing and controlling chakra into her. It was like going through an Infinite Tsukuyomi again, except she knew it was more dangerous. 

 

She tried to get out of it, all the tips and tricks of Kurenai wasn’t working. Even with the new release she learned after Kurenai researched on the Tsukuyomi, it was no use. She passed out and was living in a dream, but she had a bad feeling that her physical state wasn’t doing as good as her mental. 

 

_ ‘It’s warm.’ Hinata feel herself being gently held by strong arms. Brown hair was in her line of vision and pulling away made her see a familiar face. Tenten is radiant, she’s glowing. She was smiling and talking about her day, but Hinata couldn’t hear her clearly from her ears muffling the sounds. ‘It isn’t feeling extraordinary with someone, it’s feeling so ordinary that it’s extra extra ordinary!!’ Simply eating desserts felt great, it felt comforting. Being fed a flavor of dumplings, having her soup warmed, wiping the food off of Tenten’s cheeks. ‘It whooshes through your chest.’; They were walking. Bumping hands, elbows, and ankles, trying so hard to get each others’ attention. They reached a stairwell and sat down to rest. Tenten was smiling at her and she could feel her lips doing the same. Slowly leaning into each other, they kiss and Hinata’s heart is pounding. Her mind is racing. Everything is so good, yet it’s so much. ‘If it hurts, it's only for a short while.’ _

 

Before anything more could happen in her dream, she woke up in shock to see Naruto and the chakra on his hand. He extracted it and managed to defeat Toneri. Hinata was walking towards Toneri’s physical body and to Naruto’s shock, she gouged out his (Hanabi’s) eyes from him. Naruto has seen gouged eyes before, especially with Kakashi and Sakura around, but Hinata was ruthless. She didn’t heal him and she didn’t care. As she should. Toneri self destructed after impact with the multitude of questionable eyes surrounding him and the mission was over. Kurama wrote the mission complete symbol, and all is finally over. Hanabi was back with her eyes. Toneri is over with. The team is all together. The moon isn’t going to be blown up. Hinata finally has closure with her own emotions. 

 

They all return home and they’re all greeted by their comrades after reporting everything straight to Kakashi. Hinata was holding Hanabi’s hand when suddenly to pairs of arms are holding on to her tightly. Tenten and Neji hold her a little to tightly that she couldn’t breathe and she had to pry her way out of the love sandwich. 

“We heard what you did. I can’t believe you’d do something so reckless.” Neji murmured out of both worry and pride. 

“-and so cool!” Tenten squealed to add.

“It was the only thing I could think of…” Hinata replied 

“You better not marry some other guy without Hanabi and I’s blessing next time.” Neji chuckled, finally letting go of Hinata. 

_ “And when we come back, Neji and Hanabi will approve of the person you will like!” _ , Naruto’s voice echoed in Hinata’s head. She suddenly remembered what happened when she was put in a genjutsu. Realizing Tenten was right there, she looked at Neji and Hanabi in comfort. 

“Hanabi, you should go home and rest.” Hinata said. 

“I’ll take you home, Hanabi. Anything you like before going home?” Neji trailed off, leaving Tenten and Hinata alone together. 

 

“Are you alright? You aren’t hurt are you?” Tenten asked.

“I’ll be alright. I might be sore tomorrow, but nothing some rest can’t fix.” Hinata smiled and they laughed together out of pure happiness that they’re back together. 

“Anything I should know? You seem to be a lot happier now.” Tenten commented when Hinata looked at Naruto and his boyfriend giving her a thumbs up and nod towards her direction. 

“Can you do me a favour tomorrow?” Hinata mustered up the courage to ask. 

“Of course! What is it?” Tenten beamed, determined to help her. 

“Can we eat at Amaguriama tomorrow?”

“That’s it? Of course! I’d love that!” Tenten smiled.

Hinata nodded and Tenten walked her home to rest. They were bumping hands, elbows, and ankles. Whether intentional or not, Hinata knew tomorrow was when she had to tell Tenten. 

 

While walking, Tenten told her not to talk about the mission yet, she wanted to save it for Amaguriama, so she talked about how Konoha was doing while they were on the mission. Hinata was mortified to know that their suspicion on someone blowing up the moon was true. The mere fact that they had a machine that  _ could _ blow up the moon sounded horrifying, especially after finally having peace between the lands. Hinata laughed at how Tenten reacted to some of her experiences, like when a kid asked her why she wasn’t on the moon or when an old lady insisted she stay to listen to her stories. It was cute. She was cute. 

 

They were finally in the Hyuga residences and Tenten made sure Hinata was in her room by the time she left. Right before leaving, Hinata gave her a kiss on the cheek for good measure and waved goodbye. Neji witnessed Tenten exit Hinata’s room and they both shared eye contact that screamed  _ “you are a disaster, but I am proud of you”. _ Neji walked Tenten out of the residences, he was going to visit someone that night so he had time to talk with her after that. 

“Nej, I’ll tell her tomorrow.” Tenten said. 

“Okay. Good luck.” Neji smiled.

“Do you think she’ll accept me?” Tenten asked with a frown.

“I always believed she would, I don’t think anything would change now.” Neji said before waving and walking the opposite direction of the road. 

 

The next day, Tenten was waiting for Hinata in Amaguriama. She forgot to ask what time, so she arrived there a few minutes after the shop opened. She wore her everyday braids and a casual qipao, hoping that it was nice enough for a sorta-date with Hinata. Hinata arrived a few minutes later and they ate lunch and dessert together. Hinata chose to sit beside her instead of across, which made Tenten blush more than she should. While Hinata talked about all the happenings during the mission, she found out that Hinata has moved on and that she went through another genjutsu spell. Tenten made a mental note to perfect genjutsu release, even if she knew it wasn’t in her specialties. As Hinata continued talking, Tenten suddenly felt like she wanted to train with Gai out of anger. She wants to know how to beat up a moon god man. Hinata reassured her, seeing that Tenten was getting angry and saw a piece of sesame paste on her cheek. She grabbed her napkin and wiped it off of her cheek, smiling at how sheepish she looked. 

“What was your genjutsu about?” Tenten asked, trying to redirect the conversation. Hinata smiled at that.  _ “She’s gorgeous.” _ Tenten thought. 

“I’ll tell you another time.” She grinned and left money on the table. 

 

Right after eating, they walked around the village. No real direction, until Hinata found the stairwell by the bento shop. It was empty, save for the crows looking for fallen food. Hinata walked towards it, Tenten following her, and sat down on the steps. She motioned Tenten to sit beside her. It was silent at first, and Tenten could feel her ears ringing. It was now or never. 

“Hinata.” Tenten said, looking away from her. 

“Yes?”

“I like you… a lot…” Tenten murmured, feeling her face turn red. Hinata’s mouth opened and she smiled widely. 

“I like you too, Tenten.” She replied, holding her shoulder to have Tenten look at her. 

“You do?!” Tenten was startled. She didn’t expect it to go so smoothly.

“Of course, we’re on a date aren’t we?” Hinata laughed at her sudden shock. 

“I… You’re right…” Tenten blushed and twiddled her feet. 

Hinata looked at her with her beautiful eyes and Tenten could tell what was going on. They were so near. They kissed gently. Soft lips against one another, hands slightly trembling as they interlocked. When they pulled away, Tenten huffed a chuckle at herself.  _ “I’m an idiot. I went on a date thinking she wouldn’t like me back.” _ . 

“Tenten, is this okay?” Hinata asked, still holding her hand.

“Yeah, I like it.” She smiled softly.

Hinata let go to take off the jacket she was wearing. She folded it and put it beside her. She held Tenten ‘s hand again, leaning against her side. 

“You aren’t feeling cold?” Tenten asked, rubbing her thumb against Hinata’s. 

“No, it’s warm now.” Hinata said smiling at Tenten and going in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so the next chapter will be more on how things become official for the two girls
> 
> i'll try to make side-stories on naruto's and neji's relationships. i keep it ambiguous on other fics to make all readers just fit in the pieces with their own preferences! :)


End file.
